


Forehead Kisses

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Case Fic, Castiel in the Bunker, Crying Dean, Dean-Centric, Destiel love, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Hugging, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s11e14 The Vessel, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Dean loves on Cas with forehead kisses <3 that is all





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely readers, I saw a gif and had to write this. We all know that Cas needs so much love and this is a product of such need <3

            Cas had thought their relationship had merged to something more than friends. His struggle with Rowena’s spell proved this. He had been desperate, utterly desperate as he’d sought out the location of the bunker and had begged ‘help me’. What he didn’t’ expect was Dean’s devotion. To keep him safe, to keep him well, to cure him. He’d wrapped a blanket around Cas’ shoulders and then seemingly without thought pressed a firm, thoughtful kiss to his forehead. But even as shocked as Cas was, he didn’t act, merely peered upwards, wide eyed and shocked. As if Dean hadn’t even meant to do such a thing.

~~~~~~~~~~Months Later~~~~~~~~~~

            Cas and Dean had had it out as soon as Cas realized Dean was two things: _Not_ dead and so very obviously in love with the angel. As soon as Dean had re-entered the bunker, Mary Winchester introduced and then settled in the kitchen talking to Sam, the two were in the hallway. Hunter and angel.

            “Dean,” Cas had begun, was wanting to start a speech of how grateful he was that his favorite human was alive, but Dean had him slammed against the bunker hallway, kissing him into oblivion and Cas wanted to cry. In all his years on earth, not too many that it was, he had never had the urge to completely ‘lose it’ as Dean was wont to say. He had squeaked, better word than any, and lost his balance as Dean held them both up as he attacked Cas’ mouth. Dean’s mouth was warm and perfect and everything he had hoped.

            “Cas, fuck, sorry,” Dean started, but Cas was the one moving forward and silencing the other. He flipped them around, Dean’s back hitting the wall with an audible ‘oof’

            “Don’t you dare apologize,” Cas growled, firmly biting Dean’s lower lip between his teeth. Cas noticed immediately that Dean’s breathing was rapidly growing out of control, so he slowed his actions, not so primal but delivering soft kisses to his mouth. And then they were staring at one another.

            “Oh, Cas,” Dean exhaled, eyes closing and resting his forehead to Cas’, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long. And fuck me for not doing it sooner.”

            Cas inhaled roughly, kissing both of Dean’s cheeks, his lips and then his brow, “It doesn’t matter how long it took, all that matters is now.”

            “I should have been taking care of you, should have been doing this,” Dean sighed, cradling Cas’ face in his hands he kissed him gently once more, “I should have been pampering you sweetheart, not letting you out of bed. Kissing you until you forget your own name.”

            “We’ll go from here then,” Cas gave a rare smile, “We’ll just go from here.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Their first night together Cas didn’t peg Dean for a cuddle person, but he was, more than he could ever fathom. Dean had pulled back the covers, after they’d both changed into pajamas, and ushered the angel inside.

            “Low mojo means sleep, and since I never get to see it, you’re staying close by,” Dean grinned, “Castiel, get your ass in here.”

            Cas chuckled at the use of his full name, shaking his head as he pulled the t-shirt on. He tumbled into the bed and Dean pulled him close and pressed lips to his forehead, once, twice, and then again before situating Cas comfortably to his chest.

            “I love this,” Dean murmured, half asleep, “I love having you close to me.”

            “Me too Dean,” Cas whispered, eyes closing.

            Cas was shocked that he was able to fall asleep so fast, but Dean’s warmth was like a drug. Something he couldn’t resist and as his cheek met Dean’s chest, the soft murmur of his heartbeat he found his eyes drooping against his will.

~~~~~~~~

            They’d gotten back from their first hunt together, Mary Winchester ‘knocking it out of the park’ as Dean had put it. Cas had gotten locked in a freezer unit in the basement of the abandoned warehouse. Even after they’d vacated the area, burning the remains of the poltergeist’s bones, he couldn’t warm up. Dean’s insistent worry of ‘low on mojo’ Cas couldn’t regulate his temperature was not a lie. It was scary, Cas couldn’t warm up on his own, and like any human he could have very well died. The family made it back to the motel, Sammy and Mary sharing a room, Cas and Dean having their own. As soon as Dean had him through the front door he said ‘bath’.

            “Cas, stay here,” Dean spoke sternly, setting Cas to the bed, blanket around his shoulders. He went into the bathroom and ran the spigots on high. Once the tub was filled Dean returned, “Hey, baby, tub is full, come on,” he pulled Cas forward into the bathroom and then set him down on the toilet to remove his clothes, “You are getting a hot drink after this.” he tugged the t-shirt over Cas’ head and then began working on his pants. Once he was naked, Dean hurried him into the hot water.

            “Fuck, you scared me,” Dean huffed, kissing Cas on the mouth, “Never again, you got it?!”

            “Yes, Dean,” Cas responded automatically, sinking farther into the water.

            Dean was meticulous as he washed away the blood and dirt. Once Dean had him clean and comfortable he situated him on the bed, with three blankets if he counted.

            “Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asked as he listened to Dean fumbling in the kitchen.

            “Just hold on,” Dean answered.

            Cas huddled the blankets around him, trying to drive away the shiver, when Dean entered with two smoking mugs.

            “Doctored cocoa,” Dean winked, “Drink up.”

            Cas sipped and groaned, “That is lovely.”

            “I thought you’d like it,” Dean smiled, he crossed their spaced and kissed the smooth flesh of Cas’ forehead.

            “Why do you do that?” Cas asked, sipping at his drink, taking note of the warmth that soothed his throat.

            “Do what?”

            “You always, well, you always kiss my forehead I have noticed,” Cas said.

            Dean shrugged, cheeks blushing with color, “My Mom always did that…ya know…when I was upset. Or when I was scared, or didn’t feel good.”

            Cas took a deep breath, a smile playing at his lips, he took Dean’s chin in one hand, kissing him breathless. He kissed until he had Dean groaning, and then he moved away. He peppered kisses along his jaw, only lightly nipping, then his cheeks, the lids of his eyes and then with firm punctuation his forehead, “I love you Dean Winchester, I always have and I always will.”

            Dean’s breath stuttered, he gasped, but he nodded, “I love you too.” and as he urged Cas into his arms he pressed his lips into the creases of Cas’ forehead. worry lines he only wished to eradicate.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
